The EinzbergPlaneswalker Cycle Prolouge
by harald hoerwick
Summary: This is a Mahou Sensei Negima/Magic The Gathering crossover with my own original planeswalker, Owin. Constructive critism & reviews are desired & appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or Magic:The Gathering. Only one character here is my own & that is Owin. He you cannot use, Akamatsu-san!

-1The Einzberg-Planeswalker Cycle

Prolouge

It had all truly began with the crisis of the Rifts. They were the site of the great battles that the Multiverse had seen, grand battles held by the god-like beings known as Planeswalkers. Their power was so great that it created a tear in the fabric of time & space, rifts that threatened the Multiverse's existence. Three brave planes walkers then set about trying to find others who would be willing to seal the rifts, at the cost of the very lives. After a lifetime of a painful existence, the planesalker known as "thrice touched by fate", sealed the last of the rifts, & began a process known as the Great Mending. However, this Mending had an ill-effect on the creator beings of the Multiverse: The Great Eternities. Their power was severly weakened, & mana, the source of all life & magic, was distorted. After planes walkers began to feel this great change, the Multiverse was then split into three parts.

First was the core; the planes in which the five colors of magic were at they're strongest. These encompassed all the worlds nearest the center of the multiverse: Dominaria. Here Planeswalkers were free to use their full power, & here many knew of their existence, as well as the existence of the five colors.

Then their was the inner rim, the worlds in which the Blind Eternities held little sway. In these worlds, magic did exist, but it was in an unknown state. The five colors were blended together to create a magic that was nothing like the five colors, & here mana was greatly restricted, & so Planeswalkers were unable to draw upon the mana of the land without causing inreperable damage to the plane. Due to the little sway the Blind Eternities held, it was nearly impossible for planes walkers to be born here.

Then finally there was the dead zone, known as the outer rim. Here the Blind Eternities held no sway at all, & magic was non-existent. Here planes walkers were like cancer; a planes walkers prescence alone in one of these worlds could cause the entire plane to collapse, & so planes walkers avoided these worlds at all costs. Thus no planes walker could be born in these worlds.

So the Great Eternities were given boundaries, as were the great beings known as Planeswalkers. Thus we begin a story of two brothers, twice touched by fate. These brothers would cause an untold amount of suffering for many, but their's is a story that must be told. & so we begin, in a plane in the inner rim.

10 years ago…

He was sleeping quite soundly in the shadow of a huge tree. He had a short brown hair, as well as a well-worn traveling cloak. He was also in possesion of a long walking cane, which was really a magic staff. This man was a magician, known throughout the world for his courageous deeds & near-insurmountable power. Now though he was sleeping soundly under the bask of the large oak tree, in a valley that was overlooked by a large Victorian castle in an unknown part of Europe. He was planning to explore that castle until he decided he should rest, when suddenly it happened. He felt a large concentration of energy suddenly form near him, rousing him from his sleep.

"Wow, this is some concentration of power" the man though to himself as the took hold of his staff. He already had many attacks on his life & he meant to be well-prepared for another one. Then suddenly, a man appeared out of thin air, litterally, as though the very air was but a doorway for him to walk through. He could see that the man was visibly in a panic. He wore large billowy clothes which the sleeper identified as mage cloaks. The traveler's face was in a panic, he looked as though he were crying, yelling cries of "Stay away!" & "Please, I beg you, mercy please!". The traveler rushed by the sleeper as though he never noticed him, & continued running away from whatever pursued him.

"That guy definetly needs help" said the traveler, when suddenly he began to feel even more magical power coming. Whatever this prescence was, it was substationally more powerful than the man it was chasing. "Whatever this thing is, I'll stop it here. Sad to say, but I just can't ignore a guy in need" the sleeper said with a smile as he brought up his wand. Suddenly, whatever was chasing the man stepped forth from the air again, & the sleeper almost couldn't contain his anxiety.

This man was more monster than anything. He appeared to be eight-feet tall, however, it was impossible to determine if he was even human. He was covered completely in full armor, armor as dark as midnight. He carried one of the hugest swords the sleeper had ever seen, as black as the armor itself, & was at least twenty-five feet in length & eight feet in width, & it looked impossibly heavy. The scariest thing about this man, however, was the sheer amount of black…_something _billowing off of him. It twisted & turned like smoke, but the sleeper could feel untold amounts of magic power within the smoke, & it twisted all around the man, through his armor & through his sword twirling around him & moving his long, black cape to where it seemed alive. The man was completely black except for his eyes which were a horrible, murderous blood-red.

Finally the man spoke, & his voice was a low, gutteral growl which caused the ground to shake, & made the sleeper want to cover his ears in pain.

_**Get back here, Ralim!! We shall continue the duel to the death as we agreed!!"**_ the shadow being said as he began to walk after the man. The sleeper knew that there was no way he could let this being live. Whatever it was, it would definetly kill anyone who got in it's way, & the sleeper would not allow anyone to get hurt.

"Alright buddy, I don't know who you are, but you're not getting past me" the sleeper said as he began the early chants to a spell.

"_**Get out of my way, insect!!" **_the shadow said, & suddenly, the sleeper's body was completely ripped apart, as though there were a bomb inside him that had just exploded. Blood had covered the grass where they were, the shadow continued on its way, & the sleeper knew no more.

Finally Owin was able to stop. Ralim's head was firmly grasped in his hand, the severed neck was freely bleeding onto the floor while Ralim's beheaded body lay on the floor, staining the emerald grass a dark wet ruby red. The fool had challenged Owin to a planeswalker duel, & upon seeing that he would lose, the fool took off. There were many things that Owin couldn't forgive, & one was cowardice. Then suddenly, he sensed it. "How can-no…it's weak. It won't ignite. Hmm…" Owin said as he pondered his thoughts & the meaning behind what he felt. He then decided. "It looks like I'm going to have fun in this world" he said as he headed off to the large school campus that was there.

He had finally arrived at the large school building. He was currently using his shadow abilities so that no one notice that he was there. It appeared to be what at was known as an "all girl's school", where the young girls apparently came to learn. Owin had certainly hit upon good fortune. There was a large posting near at the school entrance that decreed that they were in search of a bodyguard for a paticular class , 3-A.

"As far as I know, that person is in that same class. Fate smiles upon me" Owin said with a smile. & so, the planeswalker known as Owin stepped through the school gates, which proclaimed at the top: Mahora Gakuen.

--

This is the first part to a pretty long story that I am going to be writing. Owin is a planeswalker that I created, but the setting is obviously from Mahou Sensei Negima. This is going to be a Mahou Sensei Negima/Magic the Gathering crossover that I hope people will like. Also note that in this story, I changed what effect the mending had on the Multiverse: The Blind Eternities were weakened as opposed to the planeswalkers. Constructive Critism will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Einzberg-Planeswalker cycle

Chapter 1

Owin was now in the main office, & was talking with the principal of the school, a very old man with an extremely large forehead. Owin had disguised himself in order to hide his frightening true appearance, & was disguised as a very well built man in his early thirties with premature white hair that reached down to his ankles, as well as a leather trench coat & large black boots. It was a look that Owin had come to appreciate after some time with the humans. "Well then, you look completely qualified for the job" the old man said as he studied Owin. "However, you do know that the opponents you will have to deal with aren't exactly normal, yes?" he asked. "You can be rest assured that I can handle whatever they do" Owin said nodding his head. "What I mean to say is that, are you a mage?" The old man asked. "If you mean a magic user, then yes I am" Owin said. _This old man has no idea_, he thought in his head. "Well if that's the case, then congratulations, your hired" the old man said as he then reached for a strange machine on his desk that Owin had learned to be an "intercom". "Negi Springfield, Negi Springfield, please come to the principal's office" he said, & Owin could hear the old man's voice ring out throughout the entire school. "About your magic, just how proficient are you?" the old man asked with a smile. "Enough to stop whatever comes to attack me" Owin said. In truth, Owin was strong enough to destroy this entire plane of existence if he truly wanted to, but why should he say more than what was needed?. "I hope so. The are a great many people interested in the children within this school" the old man said as he leaned back in his chair. Then a knock came to the door, & after the principal said for the knocker to come in, Owin so a young ten year old boy walk toward the principal. He wore small glasses which hung on his nose, has shaggy brown hair, & wore a green suit that oddly matched his appearance. "You wanted to see me sir?" the boy asked. "Ahh, Negi-kun, you've arrived. This man is going to be the bodyguard I'd told you I was hiring. Can you please take him to your classroom?" the old man asked & Owin rose from his chair.

He walked with the young boy, who Owin had found out to be the teacher of the class Owin was supposed to guard. "I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Negi Springfield. What is yours?" the boy politely asked Owin. "My name is Owin" he replied.

"So then Owin-san, let's work hard together to protect the students, okay?" the boy asked. This made Owin close his eyes as he tried to control himself. Owin had always had an extremely high temper, but now was not the time to let that show. "I don't need the help of a ten-year old kid, Negi Springfield. I assure you I can handle it myself" Owin said curtly, which finally shut the kid up. After that, Negi didn't speak to him for the rest of the trip.

They had finally arrived at the class, when Negi held an arm out in front of Owin. "Please wait outside for a moment, I'm going to introduce you to the class" Negi said as though nothing had happened before. Owin waited outside & heard all the girls greet the young boy teacher. "Hello, everyone, today we are going to have a special guest. He's the bodyguard that was hired for the class. His name is Owin". Owin then entered the classroom. His boots made a loud echo in the classroom & he noticed that many of the girls appeared to be frightened of him. "Please introduce yourself, Owin-san" The boy said. Owin then quickly scanned the room. None of the girls possessed any unusual power level except for one girl with long black hair & a slightly air headed expression, & one girl who looked far younger than any of the other girls, & who Owin immediately recognized as one of the Nosferatu, a vampire. Then finally he saw the one he was looking for, the girl who's' presence he had felt upon entering. She sat next to the airhead & had midlength black hair which was mostly shuttled to one side, & there was a sword next to her in a bag. _At the very least she seems to be some-what capable with a sword_, Owin thought with a satisfied expression. "Umm, Owin-san, please introduce yourself" Negi had said. Owin didn't even want to bother with it, so he simply went near the window & sat in an empty desk that had been left for him, & then promptly went to sleep.

As Negi stood in front of his desk watching as Owin sat down without a word, the other girls had no idea what to make of the rather large man that entered their class. Naturally, however, being the class president & the Negi-fan that she was, Ayaka couldn't let this stand.

"Excuse me, Owin-san, but if we're expected to leave our safety in your hands, then I think you should have the common courtesy to introduce yourself to the class" Ayaka said in her always professional tone. Owin simply looked at her for a few seconds, then went back to sleep. "Oi, Owen-san! Have some manners & introduce yourself!" Ayaka said, slamming her hands down on the table. "Come on, Iincho, maybe he's just really shy, y'know?" said the always bubbly Makie. "Yeah, maybe he's just not used to girls" said Haruna. "Even so, he should still show some respect to Negi-sensei" Ayaka said angrily. "Do you ever shut up?" Owin said angrily, his faced still buried in his arms. Truth be told, Owin's anger level was beginning to reach its peak. If what he was here for wasn't so important, he would have killed the annoying brat a long time ago. To think that she was badmouthing a planeswalker this way was inconceivable. If she knew the things that he had done & was capable of, he knew that she wouldn't be so bold.

"What did you just say?!" Ayaka said, rising from her chair. "Please, Iincho-san, leave him be. We already know his name don't we?" Negi said, trying to calm the president down. "Okay, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said in a sing-song voice as the class laughed. Ayaka was always a pushover when it came to Negi. "Well then, let's begin class" Negi said getting his textbook.

At last the class was over. Owin didn't know if he could take another moment of having to listen to it all. The girls were all chatting away about whatever useless things they talked about, & Owin left the class. As he left the building however, he suddenly came face-to-face with the nosferatu girl & what seemed to be her accomplice, a female robot. "Owin-san, there's something I need to talk to you about" she said with a devious smile. "What is it that you need, Evangeline A.K. McDowell?" Owin said. The girl looked slightly taken aback at the question & Owin scanned her mind as to why. It seemed as though the people of this country always referred to each other through honorifics, which was strange to Owin because in his home everyone referred to each other simply by name. Also, she found it odd how he knew her name so quickly. In any case, he followed her to a deserted part of the school with but a lone tree & a flower-bed.

"I wanted to ask you some questions" Evangeline said after a while. "That is rather obvious, don't you think?" Owin said impatiently. Her eyebrow raised at this remark but she continued on ignoring it. "I can definitely sense that you are a magic-user. The old man would never have hired you otherwise. However, I don't sense the normal magics surrounding you. What kind of magic do you use?" she asked. "I feel no need to explain that to you" Owin said. At this Evangeline gave a small chuckle. "You're not very polite, are you? You must not know who I am" She said with a small smirk.

"You are Evangeline Athanasia Kitty McDowell, a daughter of the Nosferatu, & a feared one in this world. You are also known as the Queen of the Night, The Doll Master, the Dreaded Vampire, Dark Evangel, & the "Maga Nosferatu". You have gained a large reputation as a feared & evil vampire mage & have had numerous large bounties placed on your head. You became a vampire at the age of ten & we're doomed to keep that appearance & you are also around five-hundred years old. Correct?" Owin raddled off. This made the smirk on her face disappear for a second though she was quick to regain it. "That's all public knowledge" she said then-

"You were cursed to remain her at Mahora Gakuen by Nagi Springfield following your loss to him. When his son appeared here, you attempted to take his blood in order to free yourself but you were defeated. You then began to teach the boy magic due to some lingering sense of love you had toward the young boy's father" he rattled off again.

This time the smirk did not come back. "Who the hell are you?" she said angrily.

"I am simply a meddler here on a mission. My concerns have nothing to due with you" he said calmly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Indeed. Unless you mettle in my affairs, they will have nothing to do with you, & you won't be affected. Due you plan on interfering?" he asked.

"No. it doesn't matter to me what you mortals do. As long as your plans don't affect me, I won't bother".

"Good. Now that we have had this little talk, I will be off" Owin said, & he promptly turned around & walked away. Evangeline stood there watching him leave & then turned to Chachamaru. "We need to keep an eye on him. I'm sure he's not completely human" she said as she walked away. "Yes, Master" Chachamaru said as she followed.

The talk with the vampire was most interesting, Owin had decided. As far as he could tell, she was the only one who knew he wasn't all together human, however, he was ninety-five percent sure she didn't know what a planeswalker was. She appeared to think that she could at least have a chance of taking him on, & Owin preferred to keep it that way. If she ever tried to fight him, it would then be easier to catch her off-guard if she thought that she stood a chance against him. He could simply kill her within two seconds, however Owin rarely liked to make a kill that quickly. He preferred to have fun with those that he killed. After a while he teleported to the roof of the school & prepared to rest. So far, everything was going according to plan.

It was the next morning when Owin had decided he didn't want to wait anymore & entered the classroom. He had thought it was empty when he noticed that there was an apparition in the room. He saw it clearly as a young school girl who had been dead for around fifty years. She had appeared to be bored when Owin entered the room & was immediately frightened of him when he walked in. The closer he got the more she began to tremble. "You have no reason to be frightened of me, Aisaka Sayo" he said to her as he took his seat. She gasped as he said her name. "You mean, you can see me?" she said in a light shy tone. "As clear as day. You have no reason to be frightened of me" he repeated. "I'm sorry, it's just that you look really scary" she said with her eyes downcast. "Many people tell me that. Are you bound to this school or are you a ghost that can move around freely?"

"I am bound to the school but I can move outside as long as it isn't to far".

"That must be horrible to have to stay in this class for so long".

"No, actually it is quite fun. The girls are all really friendly & funny too!" Aisaka said with a smile.

"I find them to be rather annoying" Owin said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe you just need to get to know them. You were rather stand-offish with them yesterday".

" I was stand-offish with them because they were so annoying".

"That's rather mean".

"I am a mean person".

"I don't think so. You seem rather friendly to me" Aisaka said with a smile.

"Well thank you for that. Would you happen to know when classes are supposed to start?"

"I believe they start at nine a.m."

" I see. I'm rather early".

"It's boring when it's empty isn't it?"

"A little".

After little more than ten minutes the other girls began to come in, all of them talking about whatever random thing girls they're ages talked about. Owin simply decided to sleep to pass the time. Finally after all the girls came in, in came the boy teacher, who was greeted enthusiastically by the girls. After greeting them all, he once again began to teach a foreign language Owin identified as English. Owin was conducting a small scan of the girls within the class. Only a few of them seemed to be combat trained, while some others were also knowledgeable with magic. He wondered why in this world they would teach the children something as useless as history & science. In his home world, such things were taught by the parents, while the children focused instead on combat training. Truly this world was much different than his own world.

After classes had ended, Owin was surprised to see that he was then approached by the Nosferatu girl, the boy teacher, & the girls he identified as Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, & Ku Fei. "Excuse me, Owin-san, there's something we wanted to discuss with you" Negi said as Owin watched them all. "We want to see just how strong you really are" Evangeline said, obviously cutting to the chase. "How do you propose we do that?" Owin asked, intrigued. "You know of magic, don't you? We want you to come to my resort first" Evangeline said with a grin.

It seemed this was beginning to get interesting. "Fine" Owin said.


End file.
